


Seishunshiteimasu, jeb Pirmais Lidojums, Lielas Ziepes

by Norias



Category: Dirty Pair (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Bija laiks, kad Keja un Jurija bija jaunas, un vēl tikai sapņoja par 3WA aģentes darbu. Kādas gan viņas bija tobrīd, kad mācījās universitātē? Nu, iespējams, ka viņas bija ...





	Seishunshiteimasu, jeb Pirmais Lidojums, Lielas Ziepes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seishunshiteimasu, or First Flights, Big Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456476) by S. Hagen. 



> Tulkojums latviski veikts 2006.g. 27 martā. Autora atļauja saņemta.

Autora priekšvārds:  
"S.G. Hagen"   
Šauns Hāgens u8842885@muss.cis.McMaster.ca  
  
Nu ko, jāsaka ka es nesaņēmu kaudzi ar žēlabām vai nāves draudu vēstulēm pēc tam kad es ievietoju vispārējai aplūkošanai Internetā savu pēdējo stāstu par Jaukajiem eņģeļiem; godīgi sakot, es nesaņēmu vispār neko, ja neskaita vienu piezīmi, ka Jurija nav brunete.  
Šai sakarā man diemžēl nav pareizas novērtēšanas tabulas - viens subjekts no visas populācijas nevar kalpot kā nopietns vērtēšanas kritērijs, tomēr es atļaušos balstīties uz šo novērtējumu un izteikt pieļāvumu, ka neviens šo manu stāstu neienīda.  
Tāpēc, es tagad iesniedzu jūsu vērtējumam vēl vienu īsstāstu par visu laiku vispopulārāko demolēšanas speciālistu pārīti. Patiesību sakot, šajā stāstā viņas abas ir daudz mazāk destruktīvas nekā parasti, iemeslus tam jūs sapratīsit pēc tam kad izlasīsiet pirmās rindkopas.  
Es ceru, ka Jums šis stāsts patiks. Kā vienmēr, žēlabas, kritika, jautājumi, piezīmes un komplimenti (ja kāds tik tālu atļausies) ir laipni gaidīti un uz tiem taps atbildēts cik ātri vien iespējams.  
  
  
_Tas kas mūs nepiebeidz uz vietas, laikam nav mums trāpījis.  
\- Frīdrihs Nīcše_  
  
P.S. Daudz informācijas šajā stāstā ir ņemts no Adama Vorena un Torena Smita versijas, īpaši izceļot "Enģeļu mēri" ("A Plague of Angels") - tas tā, ja kāds interesējas, no kurienes es esmu ņēmis šādus faktus.

 **Seishunshiteimasu**  
jeb  
**Pirmais Lidojums, Lielas Ziepes**  
  
Te bija detaļas, kas varēja tikt uzskatītas par stereotipiskām sešpadsmit gadus vecas meitenes dzīvojamā istabā. Gulta ar salātzaļu pārklāju un vairākiem spilveniem, lieli pūkaini zvēriņi uz tās un izmētāti pa grīdu.  
  
Tāpat te bija detaļas, kas izceltos jebkurā istabā - četri lieljaudas datori, savienoti paralēlā slēgumā, it kā saimniekam nepietiktu ar to jaudu, ko nodrošināja viena sistēma. Pie tiem kā papildus izvadiekārta bija pievienota arī mājas kinozāle, augstākās klases izklaides centrs tēraudpelēkā luksus korpusā. Pie sienām starp plakātiem un plauktiņiem ar holovideo kasetēm kas bija veltīti simu zvaigznēm un rokdziedātājiem bija arī kāds mirdzošs atvērums no ieroču žurnāla. Tajā tika reklamēta pistole, un reklāmas sauklis zem tās vēstīja: "Kad Viņiem Pilnīgi Noteikti Ir Jāmirst".

Istabas vienīgais iemītnieks bija jauna, aptuveni sešpadsmit gadus veca meitene, gariem melniem zirgastē savilktiem matiem, zilās acis rūpīgi vēroja miniatūro datu nolasītāja ekrānu viņas priekšā. Viņa bija jauka, tas īsais mirklis kad meitenes maigās kontūras sajaucas ar pieaugušas sievietes apaļīgumu, radot šo neaprakstāmo pievilcību kas ilgst tik īsi. Viņas āda bija bāla, asā kontrastā ar garajiem melnajiem matiem. Asi kontrasti vispār šķita esam viņas būtība.  
  
Viņa valkāja baltu blūzi ar jūrnieka apkaklīti, ar zilām strīpām ap roku galiem un ap plato apkaklīti. Sarkanā kaklasaite bija atrisusi vaļā. Viņas tumši zilie, falcētie svārki bija pārmesti pār krēsla atzveltni pie rakstāmgalda. Blūzes apakšmala gandrīz nosedza viņas gaiši zilās apakšbiksītes.  
  
Viņas labā kāja ritmiski pacēlās un nolaidās, neapzināta automātiska kustība. Viņas pirksts laiku pa laikam pieskārās datu nolasītāja klaviatūrai, un ekrāns nomirgoja, nomainot saturu. Viņa pastiepa roku un sakustināja interfeisa kabeli, kas bija iesprausts neirālā kontaktā aiz viņas auss. Melnais kabelis saistīja nolasītāju un meiteni.

"Juri!" atskanēja skaļš sauciens, un istabā iebrāzās sarkanmatains viesulis meitenes izskatā. Viņas āda bija zeltaini krēmkrāsas, brūnās acis liesmoja ka uguntiņas, un viņas līdz pleciem garie rudie mati bija izspūruši uz visām pusēm. Arī viņa bija skaista, savādākā, zēniskā veidā, bet tas tikai izcēla viņu uz citu fona. Tērpusies viņa bija tieši tāpat kā Jurija, tiesa, svārki viņai bija mugurā. "Uzmini ko es dabūju?"  
  
"Svilinošu herpes čūlu uz tava... Au!" Jurija atbildēja un tad iekliedzās, kad Kejas dūre nolaidās uz viņas labā pleca. Tā kā Keja pamanījās atrast iemeslu iesist Jurijai vismaz reizi dienā, un parasti mērķēja pa vienu un to pašu vietu, tagad pat viegls pieskāriens bija visai jūtams.  
  
"Tas nu gan bija nejauki!" Keja ievēlās gultā, izsvaidot uz visām pusēm Jurijas rūpīgi sašķirotās un sakrautās informācijas čipu kaudzītes. "Mini vēlreiz!"  
  
Jurija apsvēra vēl vienu visai ticamu iespēju, bet nosprieda, ka vienai dienai sāpju jau būs gana.  
  
"Nav ne mazākās nojausmas."  
  
"Ar to arī vajadzēja sākt!" Keja iesaucās pamācošā tonī, kādā piecgadnieks paziņo četrgadniekam par savu pārākumu. "Re ko es dabūju!" viņa pacēla gaisā spīdoši melnu datu čipu. "Denise iedeva pirms stundas."  
  
"Kas tur ir?" Jurija painteresējās.  
  
"Skaties pati!" Keja izrāva čipu no Jurijas nolasītāja un iesprauda tur iekšā savējo. Ekrāns noraustījās, dators izdeva protestējošu pīkstienu, bet tad attēls atjaunojās.  
  
"Huan Ti militārā aprīkojuma un ieroču katalogs," Jurija nolasīja uz ekrāna uzliesmojušo uzrakstu. "Izskatās, ka pati jaunākā redakcija."  
  
"Tu zini ko tas nozīmē?" Keja pasmaidīja.  
  
"Zinu gan. Mūsu rīcībā ir klasificēta informācija ar ierobežotu pieejas loku. Viens līdz trīs gadi minimālās apsardzes mazgadīgo kolonijā."  
  
"Netēlo te baigi pareizo, Jurij! Nu pieķers mūs, mēs paraudāsim, mēs parādīsim ar pirkstu uz Denisu un mums uzšaus pa nagiem pirms palaidīs brīvībā, lai gan, ja tu personiski vēlies, tu protams vari pieprasīt lai tevi noper," Keja ļauni pasmīnēja.  
  
"Tevis dēļ sieviešu kustība atkritīs atpakaļ vismaz pāris gadsimtus," Jurija viņai iebilda.  
  
"Kam tas rūp! Labāk paskaties! Kas tik te nav!" Keja piespieda skrollinga funkciju, un uz ekrāna sāka zibēt dažādu modeļu individuālie ieroči.  
  
"Diez kā Denise tika pie viņa?"  
  
"Droši vien ka nolādēja no kādas no jaunumu grupām, no tām kuras aizver nedēļu pēc to parādīšanās... Paskat tik, lāzerkarabīne, apcirsta vēl vairāk! Tagad to var nēsāt makstī zem žaketes!"  
  
"Un tad?" Jurija sāka lasīt kopā savus sajauktos datu čipus kārtīgā kaudzē.  
  
"Un tad?! Jurij, tai ir karabīnes jauda un pistoles izmēri. Un pistoles efektīvais darbības rādiuss... Njā, šāvienu skaits ierobežots, arī baterija ir apcirpta..." Kejas seja sadrūma, viņai iedziļinoties statistikas datos.  
  
"Zini Keja, pirms es sagājos ar tevi, es lasīju tādus žurnālus kā 'Tīņa dzīve', 'Sešpadsmit' un 'Mode'."  
  
"Tu joprojām lasi visas tās muļķības. Bez tam es ievēroju ka tu esi parakstījusies uz kaut ko kam ir sakars ar kāzām."  
  
"Jā, bet tagad es lasu arī 'Fortūnas Kareivji', 'Ieroči' un vēl citus tikpat dīvainus izdevumus."  
  
"Toties tu esi palikusi interesantāka. Es palīdzēju tev iegūt sarežģītāku personību."  
  
"Laikam jau."  
  
"Tad ko tu domā par to karabīni?"  
  
"Lāzerus tagad ir iemanījušies neitralizēt ar aerosoliem. Man liekas, tradicionālie ložu metēji varētu būt labāka izvēle, vai varbūt mikroplazma."  
  
"Mikroplazma ir draņķis. E, aizmirstam par ieročiem," Keja sāka dzīt programmu uz priekšu lēcieniem. "Šite ir tas kas mums patiesi vajadzīgs, kaujas kuģi!" Uz ekrāna trīs dimensijās sāka grozīties Puma klases kosmodesanta iznīcinātājs.  
  
"Paskaties taču uz masas un jaudas attiecību!" Jurija iebilda. "Tas nav iztērētā materiāla vērts!"  
  
"Toties kas par ieročiem!" Keja iecirtās.  
  
"Galvenais iemesls kāpēc tas iznīcinātājs ir tik smags. Keja, atceries taču šo to no fizikas, tas grausts droši vien kustas tikpat graciozi kā pārbarota govs."   
  
"Hmmm," Keja žēli nopūtās un sāka šķirstīt katalogu tālāk. "O! Paskaties uz šito!" Viņa norādīja uz ekrānā izlēkušo kuģi.  
  
"Huan Ti jaunais 'lapsene' uzbrucējs izlūks. Uzbrucējs-izlūks. Vai tāds savienojums pats par sevi nav muļķīgs?"  
  
"Beidz būt tāda pūce! Mazs, ātrs, ieroču uzkabe arī nav peļama, vairāki tādi varētu būt bīstami pat fregatei vai korvetei. Mobilitāte un ugunsspēks. Interesanti, kāpēc viņi nav norādījuši cenu..."  
  
"Tāpēc ka tāda informācija, kopā ar precīziem tehniskajiem datiem, ir ārkārtīgi slepena. Bez tam te noteikti ir spēkā vecum vecais teiciens - Ja tev jāvaicā pēc cenas, tu to nevari atļauties. Es teiktu, tu skaties uz kaut ko starp simts un simtpiecdesmit gigajēnām."  
  
"Puff," Keja aizpūta no pieres izspūrušu matu šķipsnu. "Vairums galaktisko vārpspējīgo jahtu maksā lētāk!"  
  
"Iedomājies tikai," Jurija sarkastiski piezīmēja. "Un šis te ir tikai militāristu spēļmantiņa."  
  
"Nav taisnīgi!" Keja pastiepa roku un izrāva interfeisa kabeli no Jurijas neirālā kontakta. Tādu nekaunību Jurija nepieciestu ne no viena, izņemot Keju. Rudmate iesprauda kabeli izklaides centrā un ieslēdza holoprojekciju.  
  
Virs izklaides centra izveidojās caurspīdīga zilgana gaismas lode, kuras iekšienē sāka grozīties kuģa modelis.  
  
"Es tādu gribu." Keja paziņoja.  
  
"Kļūsti par uzturamu klēpja sievieti, atrodi pietiekami bagātu uzturētāju, un viņš, vai viņa," Jurijas smaids uz mirkli kļuva velnišķīgs. "Tev varbūt tādu sagādās."  
  
"Protams, ka tam būs jāiziet speciāls tūnings, varbūt ka pat jāpasūta individuāli izgatavots modelis," Keja sapņaini runāja, ignorējot Jurijas piezīmi. "Bruņām noteikti būs jāņem labāki materiāli, varbūt kompozītkeramika, vai hibrīdsakausējumi. Ieroči nav peļami, bet jaudas palielinājums noteikti būtu jāapsver."  
  
"Kā tu tik daudz zini par kara kuģiem?" Jurija painteresējās.  
  
"Es parakstījos uz "Militārās Zinātnes Žurnālu"."  
  
"Pie mācību grāmatām viņu ar mietu nepiedzīsi, bet padod tikai priekšā kaut ko par slepkavošanu un kaušanos, un viņa būs eksperts."  
  
" Es zinu!" Keja sasita plaukstas. "Mēs iesaistīsimies kontrabandā, balto apkaklīšu noziegumos, nu visi tie tamlīdzīgie triki, tad mēs varēsim kaut ko tādu atļauties!"  
  
"Keja, kādā krāsā ir zvaigznes tavā pasaulē?"  
  
"Tu gribi teikt, ka tas nav nopietni?"  
  
"Lai ko mēs dzīvē pasāktu, man kaut kā neliekas ka tam būs kaut mazākais sakars ar kosmiskām sadursmēm, šaujamieročiem vai ko mežonīgāku par kāda pārāk iekarsuša pielūdzēja iepļaukāšanu."  
  
"Laikam jau," Keja izvilka kabeli no izklaides centra. Projekcija notrīsēja un lēnām saruka pirms izzust. Viņa pameta kabeli Jurijai un apvēlās uz gultas uz vēdera, atkal sajaucot Jurijas čipu kaudzītes. "Tas bija jauks sapnis, ne? Kā būtu ar Speciālajiem Ātrās Reaģēšanas Spēkiem?" Keja žēli painteresējās.  
  
"Es esmu pilnīgi pārliecināta, ka viņi pieņems mūs par modelēm un sekretārēm," Jurija atbildēja.  
  
"Tu varēji to pateikt arī ne tik nejauki," Keja žēli novilka. "Ko tu tur mācies?"  
  
"Rītdienas augstākās matemātikas testam." Jurija atgādināja.  
  
"Jau rīt?"  
  
"Jā."  
  
"Ienīstu augstāko matemātiku!" Keja pārvēlās uz muguras un sāka lūkoties griestos. "Kam gan interesē visas tās muļķības par X tuvināšanu nullei, tad sadalīšanu galīgā skaitā dalītāju, rezultātā iegūstot bezgalību."  
  
"Pirmkārt, mūsu augstākās matemātikas profesoram, un otrkārt, universitātes administrācijai."  
  
"Tev taču ir puslīdz nopietni pieraksti, vai ne?" Keja apsviedās otrādi un tagad gulēja blakus Jurijai.  
  
"Jā," Jurija atslēdza programmu un tad uzmanīgi izvilka Kejas čipu, pirms ielikt tur sākotnējo.  
  
"Lieliski! Iedosi man, man savējo nav."  
  
"Vai tu kādreiz neesi domājusi par to ka stundas laikā derētu kaut ko pierakstīt nevis flirtēt ar puišiem?"  
  
"Nē." Keja lepni paziņoja.  
  
  
  
 Meizuiru universitāte nevarēja lepoties ar to, ka tā būtu viena no simts labākajām universitātēm Apvienotajā Galaktikā, un šis fakts bija smags pārdzīvojums universitātes administrācijai. Tomēr tā bija starp piecsimts labākajām, kas to ievietoja visai cienījamā kompānijā.  
  
Tā aizņēma gandrīz sešdesmit kvadrātkilometrus meža blakus pilsētai, kuras vārdā bija nosaukta. Pati universitāte gan aizņēma tikai aptuveni sešus kvadrātkilometrus lielu platību vistuvāk pilsētai, ieskaitot arī lielās autostāvvietas. Bija gan pāris ēkas, kas bija novietotas tālāk no pārējām, bet tās bija tās ēkas, kurās visbiežāk uzliesmoja ugunsgrēki vai pat nogranda pa sprādzienam. Universitātes administrācija nebija pirmo reizi ar pīpi uz jumta.  
  
Pārējā teritorija bija vai nu daba tās dabiskajā stāvoklī, ar daudzām vietām kur studentiem atpūsties, vai arī iedalīta botāniskajiem eksperimentiem. To visu rūpīgi novēroja, gan studentu, gan eksperimentu drošībai.  
  
Netālu no universitātes teritorijas ziemeļu malas atradās četru ēku komplekss. Tām bija kopēji pamati un pirmie divi stāvi arī bija kopīgi, bet pēc tam katra ēka pacēlās kā atsevišķs tornis vēl desmit stāvus. Otrā stāva jumts starp torņiem bija pārvērsts par jauku gaisadārzu, tajā bija dobes ar puķēm un krūmiem, starp kurām vijās celiņi no viena torņa uz otru, un vietām bija izvietoti arī soliņi.  
  
Vienā malā bija lielāka izmēra plastona dobe. Metru augstā kastē auga zāle un ducis ķiršu kociņu. Kastes mala bija pietiekami plata lai varētu kalpot par improvizētu soliņu, un tieši tā Jurija šobrīd to izmantoja.  
  
Viņai patika šī vieta - tā bija pietiekoši nomaļa, lai viņu netraucētu garāmskrienošas masas, bet tomēr pietiekami tuvu svarīgākajām studentu pārvietošanās artērijām, lai ļautu novērot puišus. Vīrieši universitātē bija retums, kas nebija tik pārsteidzoši, ja atcerējās, ka Luciēnas ģenētiskajā programmā sieviešu un vīriešu attiecība bija divdesmit pret vienu. Ja vēl ņēma vērā dažādas speciālās programmas, attiecība pieauga līdz piecdesmit pret vienu.  
  
Vējš negaidot pieņēmās spēkā, un brīdi gaisā griezās rozā sniegputenis no ķiršu ziedlapiņām, to spēcīgā smarža apreibināja kā dzirkstošs vīns. Jurijai nācās pieturēt svārkus, lai vējš tos neuzmestu pāri galvai.  
  
Kad brāzma bija pāri, Jurija atgriezās pie piezīmju ievadīšanas savā klēpja datorā. Viņa bija dienasgrāmatas režīmā, vienīgajā kas bija kodēts ar speciālu šifrēšanas programmu, kā arī virkni visai riebīgu tik tikko legālu aizsardzības programmu, to skaitā arī pāris aizliegtu.   
  
Bija visai muļķīgi sarūpēt visu to aizsardzību dienasgrāmatai, kurā parasti bija tikai piezīmes par laiku, pārdomas kā Jurijai bija veicies eksāmenos, dažs labs sapnis un vēl šis tas tādā pašā garā. Tiesa, tur gadījās arī pa kādai visai personiskai informācijai, un tāpēc, kā arī tīri lai pierādītu ka tas ir iespējams, Jurija bija izveidojusi šo aizsardzības tīklu.  
  
Šobrīd viņa lūkojās plakanajā ekrānā un garlaikoti košļāja zāles stiebru, pārlasot uzrakstīto. Nekas īpašs jau tur nebija, tikai pāris piezīmes par visai pievilcīgu puisi Jurijas augstākās matemātikas kursā, un īsa visai kautra seksuāla fantāzija par sevi un minēto puisi.  
  
Pacēlusi acis no ekrāna, Jurija pamanīja tuvojamies Keju. Viņa saglabāja informāciju dienasgrāmatā, un tad izslēdza datoru. Tobrīd, kad Keja bija klāt, dators jau bija salocīts un ieslidināts Jurijas papīru mapē.  
  
"Ar mani ir cauri!" Keja iekaucās, apsēžoties blakus Jurijai. "Cauri! Pagalam! Punkts! Pilnīga izgāšanās! Katastrofa, avārija un ugunīga demisija! Es izgāzu to sasodīto eksāmenu!" Keja pacēla acis uz Juriju, kas pacietīgi noklausījās žēlabu tirādē. "Viņi mani izmetīs! Es būšu neveiksminiece, kas pat universitāti nespēj pabeigt, un kam būs kāds stulbs mazapmaksāts garlaicīgs nekam nederīgs darbs kādā sasodītā ūķī! Ak, Jurij! Es negribu tikt izmesta!!!"  
  
"Beidz ākstīties," Jurija stingri atcirta. "Tu neesi izgāzusies." Un pat ja esi, tas nav svarīgi. Pēdējo gan viņa skaļi nepateica.  
  
"Kā tu zini?!"  
  
"Tāpēc ka man nācās pavadīt lielāko daļu vakardienas nakts pārliecinoties, ka tu saproti vielu pietiekami labi lai tiktu cauri eksāmenam."  
  
"Ā," Keja nomierinājās. Tiesa gan, klusu viņa nosēdēja tikai pāris sekundes. "Paklau, kā tas nākas, ka tev vienmēr ir tik labas atzīmes, un tu nodod atbildes jau divdesmit minūtes pirms eksāmena beigām, kad visi pārējie vēl izmisīgi kaut ko raksta. Tu taču nebūsi uzlauzusi pasniedzēju datorus un tikusi klāt eksāmenu atbildēm?" Keja pavaicāja, īsti nejūtoties droša par to, vai tas būtu briesmīgi, vai arī tā būtu pati foršākā lieta, ko Jurija būtu varējusi izdarīt.  
  
"Protams ka nē!" Jurija atcirta. Zināmā mērā tā bija pat taisnība. Viņa gan savulaik bija uzlauzusi vairāku pasniedzēju datorsistēmas, bet ne jau lai kopētu eksāmenu materiālus. Vairums pasniedzēju tāpat tos neglabāja datoros, kuriem bija iespējams piekļūt caur publisko tīklu. Universitātes administrācijas serveris, kurā glabājās visa grāmatvedība, uzskaite un arī studentu eksāmenu atzīmes, toties gan bija pieslēgts kopējā tīklā.  
  
Reti kurš profesors spēja atcerēties visus savus studentus, un tāpēc bija viegli nepamanīt, ka kādā vietā kādā brīdī "F" ir pārvērties par "C -". Jurija reiz to jau Kejas labā bija izdarījusi, lai gan viņa par to nebija draudzenei pateikusi. Keja vēl varētu apvainoties, bet, un kas bija būtiskāk, Jurija nevēlējās lai Keja sāktu ar to plātīties draugu starpā un tad tas viss varētu beigties ar to ka universitāte izmestu viņas abas.  
  
"Nu, tātad tā kā mani neatskaitīs," Keja atvēlās uz muguras zālē un cauri ķiršu koka zariem sāka vērot vieglos mākonīšus debesīs. "Vai mums rīt ir kaut kas svarīgs stundu sarakstā?"  
  
"Nekas īpašs." Jurija atbildēja. "Kas tev ir padomā?"  
  
"Viens jauks izbrauciens."  
  
"Nu, mēs varam aizņemties pāris motociklus. Fransīnai ir jauna mašīna, viņa gan domā, ka drošības sistēma šoreiz ir absolūti necaursitama, bet es varētu to uzlauzt. Cerēsim ka viņa nekad neuzzinās, ka mēs bijām vainīgas viņas pirmās mašīnas liesmojošajā fiasko."  
  
"Garlaicīgi." Keja nožāvājās.  
  
"Mēs varētu aizņemties kādu no universitātes helokopteriem, varbūt pat jauno AG klases modeli."  
  
"Nē," Keja izslējās taisni un izvilka no savas mapes cigaretes. Aizdedzinājusi vienu, viņa pastiepa paciņu Jurijai.  
  
Jurija labi apzinājās, ka smēķēšana ir slikts paradums. Par ar ģenētiski modificēto tabaku, kurā itkā bija mazāk kancerogēnu, joprojām smēķēšana skaitījās paaugstināts riska faktors, un ne visas vēža formas bija ārstējamas. To visu zinot, bija tikai viena izvēle. Kā vienmēr, viņa padevās draugu spiedienam un paņēma Kejas piedāvāto cigareti.  
  
Pāris minūtes Keja sēdēja un lēni pūta gaisā dūmus, iegrimusi dziļās pārdomās. Jurija laiku pa laikam pacēla balto nūjiņu pie lūpām, bet ne reizi neievilka gaisu iekšā. Viņa turēja cigareti vertikāli, lai dūmi nenosmērētu viņas slaidos pirkstus. Jurija pilnībā bija apguvusi māku izlikties ka smēķē, lai gan patiesībā to nedarīja. Vai vismaz tā viņai šķita.  
  
"Mums ir jādomā plašāk un augstāk," Keja paziņoja, ar knipi aizlidinot cigaretes izdeguli atkritumu konteinera virzienā. Viņa nokļūdījās par pāris metriem, un nodegulis ievēlās garāmejošas studentes pavērtajā somiņā. Tā kā meitene to neievēroja, Keja neuzskatīja par vajadzīgu tur kaut ko pasākt. Jurija savējo nodzēsa pret zemi un nolika blakus, lai izmestu vēlāk. "Aizdzīsim kosmosa kuģi!"  
  
"Keja, nolaidies uz zemes! Tu nevari aizņemties kosmosa kuģi! Vai par tādu lietu kā pretaizdzīšanas sistēmas tu neko neesi dzirdējusi?" Jurija indīgā tonī apvaicājās. Keja iesita viņai pa plecu.  
  
"Jurij, uzticies man, man ir plāns!" Keja pasmaidīja.  
  
Svētā Dievmāte, palīdzi mums, Jurija noskaitīja ātru lūgsnu, bet klusi pie sevis. Plecs sāpēja pārāk spēcīgi lai viņa riskētu to vēlreiz traumēt.  
  
  
  
Pirmsākumos Tsugiuma Kosmosa stacija bija plānota kā ļoti vienkāršs projekts - rotējošs gredzens ap centrālo asi. Iegriezts, tas radītu pseidogravitāciju gredzena daļā, jo tik neievērojamai stacijai tērēt līdzekļus un enerģiju mākslīgajam gravitācijas avotam bija nelietderīgi.  
  
Bet tad negaidot uz virknes netālām planētām - netālām vārp-spējīgiem kuģiem - tika izveidotas jaunas kolonijas, kā arī atklāti vērtīgi dabas resursi. Rezultātā stacijai nācās apkalpot turpat vai simts reizes lielāku transporta plūsmu nekā bija plānots, nauda griezās, un tika izvesti nopietni restrukturizācijas darbi.   
  
Šobrīd visa oriģinālā stacija kalpoja kā jaunās stacijas centrālais korpuss. Tā bija pārvietota uz vienu no Vakuseinokavas Lagranža punktiem, un jaunais uzplaukums bija panācis to, ka tagad te bija dārgie bet ērtie mākslīgās gravitācijas ģeneratori.  
  
Arī izskats stacijai bija mainījies, vecais gredzens bija stipri paplašināts, un tam pievienojies vēl viens, vēl lielāks, kas ietvēra veco. Centrālās ass struktūras bija nostiprinātas, un abos galos uzbūvētas papildus telpas lodveida formā. Tagad tā atgādināju tādu kā senatnīgu hanteli, kam uzmaukti vairāki gredzeni.  
  
Arī jaunais izskats bija efektīvs, kuģi varēja piedokoties gan pie gredzeniem, gan pie sfērām, kravu pārkraušana notika strauji un efektīvi, un stacijas saimnieki nespēja vien skaitīt ienākumus.  
  
Tāpat stacijā atradās arī vesela virkne citu iestāžu - kādi pāris duči bāru, restorānu, klubu, priekamāju un protams viesnīcu - lai par samaksu būtu gatavi apkalpot daudzo kuģu ekipāžu un pasažieru visneparedzamākās vēlmes. Protams, sakarā ar regulāro satiksmi ar planētu, arī turienes iedzīvotāji mēdza te ierasties pavadīt kādu aizrautīgu nakti.  
  
Tā nu neviens nepievērsa uzmanību divām meitenēm, kas soļoja pa staciju. Bez tam, šobrīd abas pat nevēlējās lai viņām kāds pievērstu uzmanību. Jurija bija tērpusies tumši zilā džemperī un melnos džinsos. Kejai mugurā bija zili džinsi, tumšpelēks t-krekls un melna ādas jaka. Rudie mati bija paslēpti zem melna lakatiņa.  
  
Šobrīd abas viņas jau atradās mazāk apmeklētos stacijas rajonos. Lai gan teorētiski šī stacijas daļa nebija slēgta apmeklētājiem, ja viņas sadurtos ar kādu no stacijas personāla, viņas pieklājīgi palūgtu atgriezties publiskajā sektorā. Jo īpaši Jurija bija ļoti nervoza un nemitīgi mēdza atskatīties pār pleci, it kā gaidot tur ieraudzīt drošības dienesta specvienību zogamies viņām pa pēdām.  
  
"Mūs noķers, ak dievs kā gan es ļāvos lai tu mani uz visu to pierunā?"  
  
"Aizveries." Keja pikti atšņāca. Viņa apstājās pie nelielas lūkas un pieliecās to nopētīt tuvāk. "Tā, te nu tā ir." Viņa izklāja stacijas plānu uz grīdas zem lūkas. "Šeit ir ieeja avārijas piekļuves šahtās, caur tām var pārvietoties starp svarīgākajām stacijas daļām avārijas gadījumā. Te ir izvietotas strukturālā atbalsta fermas, tāpēc pat katastrofiskas avārijas gadījumā tām vajadzētu saglabāties." Keja uzsita ar pirkstu kauliņiem pa lūku, izsaucot klusu dobju skaņu.  
  
"Šobrīd mēs atrodamies šeit," Keja norādīja ar pirkstu gandrīz tukšā kartes fragmentā. Šī karte bija domāta apmeklētājiem, un tāpēc tajā sīki bija iezīmētas tikai vispārējai publikai pieejamās stacijas daļas. "SAR kuteri atrodas šeit augšā." Viņa piesita ar pirkstu pie citas gandrīz tukšas sekcijas augšējā sfērā. "Tātad mums vienkārši jāiet pa labi un pēc tam uz augšu."  
  
"Kej, tu nevari būt par to droša!" Jurija iecirtās.  
  
"Neapgrūtini mani ar detaļām, labāk uzlauz to lūku," Keja pavēlēja.  
  
Jurijai nācās atzīt, ka nav nekādu izredžu atrunāt Keju no šī neprātīgā plāna. Protams, ka viss beigsies ar to ka viņas noķers, par to Jurijai nebija ne mazāko šaubu. Tomēr, viņas jau bija tikušas visai tālu.  
  
Viņa atvēra neilona plecusomu un izvilka no tās melnu keramikas un plastika taisnstūri. Augšējā mala atvāzās, pārvēršoties par ekrānu un atsedzot klaviatūru. Jurija izvilka no somas interfeisa kabeli, iesprauda to datorā un tad ieslidināja kabeļa otro galu kontaktā aiz kreisās auss.  
  
Lūkas malā atradās karšu nolasītāja sprauga un neliela tastatūra. Izskatījās ārkārtīgi primitīvi, toties jebkas sarežģītāks varētu nenostrādāt kritiskās situācijās, Jurija atzina.  
  
Viņa izvilka no somas darbarīku maciņu, atvēra to un izņēma magnētisko testeri. Kad viņa ar to pārvilka gar tastatūru, tā ar klikšķi atvērās, atsedzot raibu fiberoptisko vadu mudžekli.  
  
"Neizskatās labi," Jurija nopūtās.  
  
"Kas?" Keja pieliecās un paskatījās pār Jurijas plecu.  
  
"Es nesaprotu, kā lai manu datoru pieslēdz šim te mudžeklim! Es nevaru saprast, kam domāta pat daļa no tā jūkļa!"  
  
"Paklau, tu taču mums skaities neoficiālais kompjūterģēnijs!"  
  
"Tieši tā, datorģēnijs, un pamatā jau programmatūra nevis viss pārējais, un par ģēniju es sevi nekad neesmu pasludinājusi," Jurija izvilka no datora pieslēguma kabeli, brīdi pasvārstījās, tad pastūma vadu mudžekli sānis un iesprauda atsegtajā kontaktā.  
  
"Būšu atpakaļ pēc milisekundes," Jurija paziņoja, dodot uz datora pieslēgšanās komandu.  
  
  
  
Jurija bija uzlauzusi elektroniskās drošības atslēgas jau labu laiku, vairumā gadījumu - pēc Kejas lūgumiem. Tās bija vienkārši primitīvi datori, kam bija tikai viens uzdevums dzīvē - vienkārši un stulbi. Tie gluži vai prasījās lai tos uzlauž.  
  
Tam, ar ko viņai tagad bija darīšana, bija visai maz līdzības ar universitātes teritorijā uzstādītajām atslēgām. Negaidot viņa atradās nevis atslēgas vadībā bet gan stacijas centrālajā datorā, to nu viņa nemaz nebija gaidījusi. Centrālais dators gandrīz viņu pieķēra. Viņa pamanījās palaist maskēšanās programmu milisekundi pirms tas paguva piefiksēt viņas klātbūtni.  
  
Tas nepavisam nebūs viegli, Jurija nodomāja, izsaucot nepieciešamās programmas no sava pārnēsājamā datora atmiņas. Tad viņa izgāja medībās, pārlūkojot iespējamās spraudziņas centrālā datora aizsardzībā.  
  
Viss liekas bija ļoti labi aizsargāts, ICE, lielākā daļa ar visai riebīgiem efektiem uz hakeri, kurš iedrošinātos te bāzt degunu. Jurija zināja daudzus trikus, viņai bija ievērojama derīgu programmu bibliotēka, un viņas deks slīdēja pa ledu tik lieliski, kā tādam sešpadsmitgadīgas meitenes radītam dekam nepienāktos.  
  
Drīz vien jau viņa bija atradusi meklēto un apgājusi signalizāciju, tomēr vēl aizkavējās, pārbaudot vai tiešām vairāk lamatu nebūs. Izrādījās, ka bija gan, ārkārtīgi primitīva apakšprogramma, tikai pāris rindiņas, kas paziņo drošības sistēmu pārraudzības operatoram par lūkas atvēršanu, pat ja ir ievadīts pareizs kods. Viltīgi, Jurija pie sevis nodomāja, pārrakstot šo apakšprogrammu tieši šai lūkai. Tad viņa iesūtīja pareizo kodu drošības atslēgā un atvienojās.  
  
"Astoņpadsmit sekundes," Keja paziņoja, kad lūka atvērās. "Es jau sāku domāt, ka tu iekūlies nepatikšanās."  
  
"Tāpat kā es," Jurija atvienoja visus kabeļus, salika savu datoru un pieslēguma rīkus atpakaļ somā, un pēc tam aizvēra arī lūkas vadības paneli.  
  
"Tad netūļājies vēl ilgāk," Keja ierāpās lūkā.  
  
Jurija viņai sekoja, aizverot lūku aiz sevis.  
  
Iekšpusē bija tumšs, vienīgā gaisma nāca no zaļām luminiscējošās gaismas uzlīmēm, kas stiepās gar caurules virspusi. Bija arī visai šauri, meitenēm nācās rāpot uz ceļiem. Keja prātīgi izvilka no bikšu kabatas ādas cimdus, nebija nekāda jēga tā vienkārši sabeigt savu manikīru vai saplosīt rokas uz dzelžiem.  
  
Jurija uzmeta datora plecusomu pāri galvai un savilka siksnas īsāk, lai tā nevilktos pa zemi. Keja jau bija pāris metrus priekšā un ātri pārvietojās tālāk.  
  
  
  
"Kej," Jurija pēc pāris minūtēm klusi uzsauca. "Vai tev vispār ir kaut mazākā sajēga, kur mēs atrodamies?" Jurija pati nebūt nejutās labi. Gaiss te bija sastāvējies un smacīgs, bija mazliet pārāk silti, un nervozitāte viņai draudēja ar sliktu dūšu. Vemšana šobrīd bija kategoriski izslēgta, Keja to nekad neaizmirstu un pārvērstu viņas dzīvi ellē.  
  
"Protams ka zinu!" Keja paziņoja, kaut arī pašai viņai nebija ne mazākās sajēgas kur tieši viņas šobrīd atradās. "Mēs drīz sasniegsim centrālās ass šahtu, un tad mēs sāksim rāpties uz augšu, uz augšējo no sfērām."  
  
"Tas ir labi," Jurija atbildēja, notraušot no pieres sviedru lāsītes.  
  
Keja arī jutās nervoza. Viņa bija jau izdarījusi vairākus pagriezienus, pamatā instinktīvi, un absolūti nebija pārliecināta, kur patlaban atradās. Tomēr atzīt apmaldīšanos avārijas pieejas šahtu labirintā šobrīd bija kategoriski izslēgts, Jurija nekad neļautu viņai to aizmirst.  
  
Keja jau sāka apsvērt iespēju, kā atzīt sakāvi kādā īpatnējā un viltīgā veidā, kas liktu Jurijai domāt ka patiesībā Keja nemaz nav padevusies. Varbūt ja izdotos Juriju tā pa īstam satraukt, tā ka viņa sāk pinkšķēt, tas gan būtu perfekts iemesls beigt šo mazo piedzīvojumu. Tas, ka tas būtu gandrīz tikpat interesanti un jautri kā aizdzīt kuģi, no Kejas viedokļa bija bonuss.  
  
Piepeši viņa pamanīja kaut ko, ko agrāk nebija ievērojusi. Maza plāksnīte tuneļa griestos, tikko saskatāma blāvajā gaismā, ar kartes fragmentu un norāžu bultiņām uz dažādām stacijas sekcijām. Keja pabrīnījās, cik daudzām tādām plāksnītēm gan viņas nebija aizrāpojušas garām tās nepamanot. Viņa ievēroja, ka viena no bultiņām norāda virzienu uz centrālo asi. Pasmaidījusi, viņa devās norādītajā virzienā.  
  
Desmit minūtes vēlāk viņas atpūtās nedaudz lielākā telpā, kur vienkopus sanāca vairākas avārijas pieejas ejas. Te bija pat iespējams izslieties stāvus un izstaipīties, ko abas meitenes šobrīd arī darīja.  
  
"Kā tu domā, vai kaut kur tuvumā varētu būt tualete?" Jurija pavaicāja Kejai.  
  
"Stipri šaubos." Keja piegāja pie kāpnēm, kas atradās vertikālajā šahtā, un paskatījās virzienā, kurā viņām drīz būs jādodas.  
  
"Lieliski," Jurija atkrita sēdus un ieslīga depresijā. "Ne tikai mūs noķers un manā lietā būs krimināls ieraksts, es vēl pamanīšos sabojāt savu reputāciju!"  
  
"Mūs nenoķers," Keja paziņoja. Viņa satvēra kāpnes un uzlēca uz tām. Ar vienu roku turoties pie spraišļa, viņa atliecās un paskatījās lejup pa cauruli. Krist vajadzētu ilgi...  
  
"Kā tad, un ko tu teiksi, kad mūs pārsteigs drošības patruļa, ka mēs vienkārši apmaldījāmies?"  
  
"Protams nē," Keja iebāza roku aiz žaketes. "Es likšu lietā šito." Viņa izvilka ārā nelielu plakanu pistoli ar pagarinātu stobra daļu.  
  
Jurija gandrīz vai iespiedzās panikā, pielecot kājās. Viņa ieplestām acīm skatījās uz ieroci Kejas rokā. Diena viņas uzskatos bija no sliktas palikusi pavisam briesmīga.  
  
"Kādas problēmas?" Keja painteresējās.  
  
"O, nē," Jurija sarkastiski atbildēja. "Viss ir vislabākajā kārtībā! Mēs atrodamies vietā kur uzturēties aizliegts. Man ir līdzi aizliegts deks, pilns ar aizliegtu programmatūru un tu staipi līdzi pistoli, kas, ja tu to vēl neesi sapratusi, arī ir ar likumu aizliegta rīcība. Vai tev kaut ko izsaka termins - uzbrukums ar nāvējošu ieroci? Kā ir ar glabāšanu? Ar gatavošanos pielietot, ar iepriekšēju nodomu? Mēs beigsim dzīvi cietumā!" viņa noslīga atpakaļ uz grīdas.  
  
"Ak, beidz taču psihot," Keja atliecās atpakaļ no kāpnītēm lai varētu vērot Juriju, tiesa, apgrieztā perspektīvā. "Tā pistole ir mazjaudīgs injekcijas adatu šaujamais. Adatas ir pielādētas ar dažādiem trankvilizatoriem, viss ir pilnīgi drošs un veselībai nekaitīgs. Es to aizņēmos no zooloģijas nodaļas laboratorijas. Tā kā tas nav nāvējošs ierocis, mēs nenonāksim cietumā."  
  
"Patiesi?" Jurija cerīgi painteresējās.  
  
"Patiesi! Mums ir tikai sešpadsmit, mēs nokļūsim jauniešu aizturēšanas centrā, kas ir cietuma vieglais variants. Mēs galu galā joprojām atrodamies tur kur mums nevajadzētu būt, un tev joprojām līdzi ir visa tā ārpus likuma pasludinātā tehnoloģiskā draza."   
  
Tas ir vairāk nekā forši, Keja nodomāja, vērojot Jurijas histērijas lēkmi. Man vajadzētu piemaksāt par šādu satriecošu izrādi. Jurija vienmēr pārāk visu ņem pie sirds.  
  
Pēc kāda laika, kad Jurija bija mazliet nomierinājusies, viņas turpināja ceļu.  
  
  
  
Viņas apstājās pie lūkas, kas veda no avārijas ejām uz SAR kuteru angāru. Keja jau pastiepa roku pie roktura, kad Jurija viņu apturēja.  
  
"Ja tu to atvērsi, uz kāda drošības dienesta aģenta pults iedegsies trauksmes signāls, ziņojot par atvērtu lūku," Jurija brīdināja.  
  
"Tu esi pārskatījusies policijas drāmas, Jurij," Keja attrauca. "Mēs neatrodamies militārā pētniecības kompleksā, mēs atrodamies zema drošības līmeņa kosmiskajā stacijā. Un kad tā gaisma iedegsies, pieņemot ka atbildīgais tehniķis no tiesas vēro pulti nevis nodarbojās ar perversām lietām ar savu pārinieku, viņš vai viņa patērēs savas desmit minūtes noskaidrodams, vai kādam nebija tai laikā jāatrodas avārijas šahtās, vai arī tā ir kārtējā datora kļūme. Tā ka uz priekšu!" Un Keja atvēra lūku pirms Jurija paguva viņu aizkavēt.  
  
Viņas izkāpa ārā lielā, tumšā telpā. Jurija instinktīvi gaidīja, ka tūlīt uzliesmos gaismas un ieskanēsies trauksmes signāls, taču nekas nenotika. Kamēr viņa skatījās apkārt, Keja jau bija devusies pie viena no izpētes un glābšanas kuteriem.  
  
Tie bija desmit metrus gari, slaidi trijstūra formas objekti. Smailē atradās vadības kabīne ar caurspīdīga bruņustikla pārsegu, bet aizmugurējo daļu pilnībā aizņēma trīs dzinēji, ciktāl Jurija varēja spriest, ļoti jaudīgi. Kuteri izskatījās spējīgi attīstīt lielu ātrumu.  
Keja bija apstājusies pie kuģa centrālās lūkas, ieplētusi rokas un pieskārusies metālam. Viņas seja staroja svētlaimē.  
  
"Huan Ti iekšējo sistēmu miniatūrais patruļkuteris, satriecoši ātrs. Trešās pakāpes brālēns tam uzbrucējam izlūkam, kuru mēs aplūkojām holovideo. Es esmu iemīlējusies." Keja pieglaudās vēsajam metālam.  
  
"O jā, un kā mēs tiksim viņā iekšā?"  
  
"Lūk tā!" Keja pakāpās atpakaļ uz piespieda kontroles plāksnīti blakus lūkai, kas tūlīt pat atslīdēja sāņus. Viņa iekāpa kuģī.  
  
"Kā tev tas izdevās?" Jurija sekoja viņai kuterī. Viņas tagad atradās gaitenī, gar sienām karājās glābšanas ekipējums un pirmās palīdzības komplekti. Pārejas kambara nebija, ekipāža droši vien izies kosmosā skafandros, Keja nodomāja.  
  
"Tas nebija aizslēgts." Keja apgriezās un aizvēra durvis, pēc tam piespieda pāris pogas uz kontrolpaneļa. "Tagad gan ir.'"  
  
"Bet kā būs ar dzinēja palaišanas kodiem? Es nedomāju, ka man izdosies apiet pretaizdzīšanas aizsardzību," Jurija painteresējās, iekšēji jau degot alkatībā pamēģināt un apcerot visu ko viņa varētu izmēģināt uzlaušanai.  
  
"Mums tos nevajadzēs," Keja pasmaidīja. "Šis te ir glābšanas kuteris, tam ir jābūt gatavam startēt jebkurā laikā. Katastrofas gadījumā neviens netaisīsies zaudēt dārgās sekundes ievadot pareizos kodus. Bez tam, kuģis nav vārp-spējīgs. Kas gan lai vēlētos to nozagt?"  
  
"Mēs," Jurija atbildēja.  
  
"Mēs to nezogam. Mēs to vienkārši uz īsu brīdi aizņemamies," Keja izskaidroja situāciju pa ceļam uz vadības kabīni. Jurija viņai sekoja.  
  
Vadības kabīne bija pieblīvēta, tajā tik tikko pietika vietas diviem vadības posteņiem. Keja ieņēma pilota posteni, Jurijai atstājot otrā pilota vietu.  
  
"Tagad ko?" Jurija painteresējās, apliekot drošības siksnas.  
  
"Aizveries un pasniedz man interfeisa kabeli," Keja atcirta, neatraujoties no vadības pults pētīšanas.  
  
Jurija veltīja Kejai ledainu skatienu, pasniedzot rudmatei prasīto kabeli. Keja nepacēla acis uz augšu, tāpēc pilnībā palaida šo skatienu garām. Iespraudusi vienu kabeļa galu pultī, viņa iesprauda otro savā neirālā kontaktā. Tad viņa ieslēdza datoru.  
  
Visa vajadzīgā informācija tagad tika projicēta tieši viņas vizuālajā nervu sistēmā, un tās vadīta, viņa uzsāka starta procedūras. Kuģim atdzīvojoties, tas sāka lēni vibrēt. Angāra manipulātoru knaibles pieķērās kutera augšpusei kā dēles un sāka to pārvietot uz vienu no atvērtajām palaišanas caurulēm.  
  
"Vai tad kāds to visu neievēros?" Jurija izdvesa.  
  
"Protams ka ievēros, bet kurš idiots gan riskēs apturēt glābšanas kutera startu? Tobrīd, kad kādam beidzot pieleks ka te kaut kas nav kārtībā, mēs jau būsim gabalā." Keja atslēdza komunikāciju iekārtai pārraides funkciju. Viņai nebija ne mazākās vēlēšanās ar kādu sarunāties, un vēl mazāka vēlēšanās lai kaut kur nonāktu kabīnes videoieraksts.  
  
Viņas jau atradās caurulē, kad beidzot atdzīvojās komunikators.  
  
"Kuteri numur trīs, lūdzu identificējieties un noraidiet misijas uzdevumu," kāds pieprasīja. Keja to ignorēja.  
  
Elektromagnētiskā katapulta izšāva kuteri ārā no stacijas. Dzinēji ieslēdzās tūlīt pēc tam kad kuteris bija atstājis palaišanas cauruli, pie tam tik spēji, ka inerciālie kompensatori uz mirkli pārslodzē aizrijās un abas meitenes burtiski iemīcīja sēdekļos.  
  
"Kas par uzrāvienu," Keja pūlējās iekliegties, taču pārslodzes rezultātā tas, kas izlauzās no viņas krūtīm, vairāk atgādināja žēlu urkšķienu.  
  
"Kej, mēs tūlīt notaranēsim to transportkuģi," Jurija paziņoja, vērojot kā lielais pelēkais rūdas vedējs sāk aizņemt visu kutera priekšējo apskates ekrānu.  
  
"Nekādu problēmu," Keja pastiepās, sagrāba vadības kloķi un sāka darbināt pagrieziena sprauslas. Diemžēl nekas nenotika, un transportkuģis tuvojās ar katru mirkli. Kabīnē iekaucās pretīgā sadursmes brīdinājuma signalizācija.  
  
"Keja," Jurija izdvesa jau pavisam nervozi.  
  
"Šitais sasodītais kroplis atsakās pagriezties!"  
  
"Ko?" Jurija paskatījās uz savējo pulti. Tad viņa pastiepās - paldies dievam, inerciālie kompensatori jau bija atguvušies - un piespieda pāris pogas uz Kejas pults.  
  
Negaidot kuteris sasvērās uz sāniem un viņi pagriezās tik asi, ka kompensatori atkal nespēja to pilnībā noslāpēt, un abas meitenes atkal tika triektas pret drošības siksnām, atstājot veselu virkni sāpīgu nobrāzumu.  
  
"Pie velna, kas tas vēl?" Keja iešņācās.  
  
"Vai nu mums ir neticams ātrums, vai arī mums ir lieliska manevrēšana, bet mums nav abas divas lietas reizē. Starts notiek ar maksimālo paātrinājumu, uz vadības rēķina. Tev vienkārši vajadzēja pārslēgt daļu enerģinas no galvenajiem dzinējiem uz manevrēšanas dzinējiem."  
  
"Es to zināju," Keja paziņoja, pagriežot kuteri uz planētas pusi. "Es tikai pārbaudīju tavu apķērību."  
  
"Man prieks, ka es izturēju šo pārbaudi," Jurija atslīga savā krēslā.  
  
"Labi, lai kas tur nesēdētu kuterī, izslēdziet dzinējus un palieciet orbītā." No komunikatora atskanēja nikna balss. "Brīdinām, ka mēs palaižam iznīcinātājus, tā ka jums labāk..." Keja nogrieza skaļumu zemāk, tā ka balss bija vairs tik tikko sadzirdama fonā.  
  
"Iznīcinātājus?" Jurijas balsī bija dzirdams viegls baiļu piesitiens.  
  
"Vajadzēja gan labi daudz laika, iekams kādam pielēca," Keja pasmīnēja.  
  
"Keja, mums astē sēž iznīcinātāji, vai tu apjēdz ko tas nozīmē?"  
  
"Protams. Ja viņi nonāks divu kilometru attālumā no mums, viņi mūs apšaudīs ar saviem EMP lielgabaliem un mazjaudīgiem lāzeriem, pietiekami lai mēs nespētu vairs aizbēgt. Tad viņi paņems mūs abordāžā un arestēs."  
  
"Vai tas tevi nemaz it nemaz neuztrauc?"  
  
"Vispirms viņiem ir jātiek mums klāt. Varbūt ka viņi ir ātrāki, bet mums ir labs handikaps. Bez tam, šie iznīcinātāji nav spējīgi ielidot planētas atmosfērā - tāpēc ka tādi izmaksā lētāk."  
  
"Spīdoši," Jurija izdvesa, jūtoties patiesi pārsteigta. " Tu to visu izplānoji jau iepriekš, vai ne?"  
  
"Tev nav jātēlo tāds pārsteigums.  
  
"Ja tu kaut pusi no tās enerģijas ieguldītu mācībās, tu būtu izcilākā universitātes studente."  
  
"It kā man dikti gribētos būt kaut kādai tur nožēlojamai izcilniecei."  
  
"Kā būs ar uz planētas bāzētajiem atmosfēras iznīcinātājiem?" Jurija pajautāja.  
  
"Kamēr tie startēs, mēs jau būsim nolaidušās un pametušas kuteri. Es esmu parūpējusies par visiem leņķiem."  
  
"Runājot par leņķiem, vai mūsu nolaišanās nav pārāk stāva?" Jurija satraukti vēroja vienu no ekrāniem, kurā dators pareģoja viņām abām ātru un liesmojošu galu atmosfērā.  
  
"Pie velna, tas ir tieši tas, kas mums vajadzīgs.  
  
"Keja, mums jāpārtrauc nolaišanās un jāmēģina vēlreiz, lēzenāk."  
  
"Mums nav tam laika, iznīcinātāji ir jau gandrīz klāt."  
  
"Mēs ieejam atmosfērā sešus grādus par stāvu, kuteris neizturēs berzi pret gaisu!"  
  
"Zini, es vienmēr esmu dzirdējusi, ka inženieri nosaka kritiskās robežas ar nelielu rezervi, tīri drošībai. Es varu saderēt, ka mums neradīsies nekādas problēmas."  
  
"Vai tu pati maz tici tam ko saki?" Jurija atkal paskatījās uz ekrānu, kurā borta dators paredzēja viņām abām drošu nāvi.  
  
"Tā kā es riskēju ar mūsu abu dzīvībām, tad jā."  
  
"Kaut kā tas neliek man justies labāk."  
  
"Jurij, vai tu nevarētu paklusēt un labāk paskatīties vai nevar palielināt enerģijas padevi dzesētājiem?"  
  
Kuteris notrīsēja, un tad trīsas kļuva konstantas, kad tas sāka iegrimt atmosfērā, atstājot aiz sevis ugunīgu sliedi. Ārējā apvalka temperatūra sāka pieaugt.  
  
  
  
Iegrimstot dziļāk atmosfērā, kratīšana kļuva mežonīgāka. Kejai nācās saglabāt maksimālo nolaišanās ātrumu ko kuteris bija spējīgs izturēt, jo iznīcinātāji joprojām bija reāls drauds; tie varbūt arī nespēja nolaisties uz planētas, tomēr varēja turpināt vajāšanu arī augšējos atmosfēras slāņos.  
  
Jurija bija atslēgusi visas palīgierīces, kuras šobrīd nebija svarīgas, un visu atbrīvoto enerģiju novirzījusi uz dzesētājiem, kas strādāja ar pilnu jaudu, taču temperatūra kutera iekšienē jau bija uzkāpusi līdz trīsdesmit pieciem grādiem pēc Celsija un turpināja celties.  
  
Viņa bija pieradusi ceļot ar lielajiem pasažieru laineriem, kur katra pacelšanās un nolaišanās bija maiga un nemanāma, un pasažieri neizjuta neko no patiesās enerģijas, kas plosījās ārpusē. Avārijas nolaišanās miniatūrā glābšanas kuterī bija pavisam kaut kas cits.  
  
"Dzesētājs tikko nosvila," Jurija stoiskā mierā paziņoja Kejai.  
  
"Sasodīts, tas ir grūtāk nekā simulatorā."  
  
"Man liekas, tu teici, ka esi lidojusi ar kuteriem agrāk?"  
  
"Simulators, realitāte - kāda tur starpība?"  
  
"Kad mēs pārvērtīsimies liesmojošā meteorā, tu nevarēsi pārstartēt programmu!"  
  
"Tu ar savu pesimismu sāc krist man uz nerviem!"  
  
"Atvaino, man no tiesas ir ļoti žēl, bet es nevēlos mirt!"  
  
"Un tu arī nemirsi!" Keja ieslēdza bremzēšanas dzinējus uz pilnu jaudu, samazinot nolaišanās ātrumu un izlīdzinot kritiena slīpumu. "Iznīcinātāji tikko atteicās no vajāšanas. Tagad viss kas ir atlicis ir līgani nolaisties līdz zemei. Tad mēs pametīsim kuteri un atgriezīsimies universitātē, un neviens nekad par to neuzzinās."  
  
Jurija pārbaudīja kutera datora rādījumus. Kutera ārējā virsma vairs tik ļoti nepārkarsa, un pamazām arī atmosfēras kontroles iekārta sāka samazināt karstumu kabīnē.  
  
"Mums tas patiešām izdevās," Jurijas balsī varēja manīt neticību.  
  
"Ko tu domā ar 'mums', mis 'es nevēlos mirt!'?"   
  
"Atzīsti taču, ka man bija visi iemesli uztraukties."  
  
"Nebija vis," Keja atcirta.  
  
"Kur mēs taisāmies nolaisties?" Jurija painteresējās, nevēloties ielaisties strīdā, jo īpaši tādā kurā necerēja ka spēs uzvarēt.  
  
"Atceries to ezeru, pie kura mēs sarīkojām pikniku ar teltīm pirms trim mēnešiem?"  
  
"Nē," Jurija atbildēja.  
  
"Cik daudz dzeramā tu tovakar izlaki?" Keja painteresējās, pametot skatienu uz Juriju.  
  
"Nesaprotu, par ko tu runā," Jurija demonstratīvi aizgrieza galvu sāņus.  
  
"Paklau, tev toreiz paveicās, ka neatdevi galus. Nu, jebkurā gadījumā, tas ezers ir kādus desmit kilometrus no universitātes dabas rezervāta perimetra, un pietiekami nomaļā vietā lai tur neviens nevazātos."  
  
"Izklausās labi."  
  
"Mēs tur būsim pēc trim minūtēm. Iznīcinātāji, kas nule kā startēja no planetāro spēku bāzes, ieradīsies tur aptuveni pēc desmit minūtēm."  
  
"Paklau, pa kuru laiku tu to visu izrēķināji?"  
  
"Es par to domāju vai visu pēdējo mēnesi."  
  
"Un tāpēc pēdējās trīs nedēļas man nācās pildīt mājasdarbus arī tavā vietā?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Sasodīts," Jurija nolamājās. "Un es biju pārliecināta, ka guli ar jauno antropoloģijas profesoru."  
  
"Vai tas ir svarīgi?"  
  
"Es tikko pazaudēju derības. Tā blēde Keitija droši vien pati ar to nodarbojas!"  
  
"Paklau, labāk, lai tas būtu tikai joks, Jurij," Keja sacīja.  
  
"Varbūt," Jurija pasmaidīja.  
  
"Es zvēru, tu..." Keja pikti iešņācās.  
  
"Man liekas, es redzu ezeru uz radara ekrāna," Jurija uzsauca, vērojot topogrāfisko attēlu savā ekrānā.  
  
"Lieliski!" Keja sāka strauji samazināt ātrumu.  
  
"Izskatās, ka te apkārt ir vieni vienīgi krūmi un akmeņi," Jurija nomurmināja pie sevis, dzenājot karti šurpu turpu. "Ellīgi slikta vieta lai nolaistos, laimīgā kārtā kuteris spēs nolaisties vertikāli."  
  
"Ak, te ir kaut kas, ko es vēl neesmu tev pateikusi par šo mazo zvēriņu."  
  
"Ko tu ar to domā?" Jurija aizdomīgi painteresējās.  
  
"Kuteris nav spējīgs nolaisties vertikāli. Bet tam ir šasijas, kas ļauj slīdēt pa gandrīz jebkuru virsmu."  
  
"Bet tad jau mums būs vajadzīgs skrejceļš, vienalga ar ko pārklāts!" Jurija ar pūlēm apvaldījās lai nesāktu kliegt.  
  
"Un tepat mums viens ir - liels, garš, plats un ideāli līdzens." Keja atbildēja, vērojot sensoru ekrānus.  
  
"Ko tu ar to gribi teikt, te nav..." Jurija paskatījās uz topogrāfisko karti Kejas ekrānā un nobālēja. "O nē. Tu nevari... Mēs nevaram... Tas ir joks... Slikts sapnis... Keja, lūdzu nē!"  
  
"Mēs to varam, es esmu nopietna, reālāk tas vairs nevar būt, un 'nē' šobrīd neietilpst manā vārdu krājumā. Turies cieši!" Keja pagrūda vadības kloķi uz leju.  
  
Jurija iespiedzās.  
  
  
  
Kuteris kā akmens atsitās pret ezera virsmu sešas reizes, iekams apstājās pašā ezera centrā.  
  
Smagais dzinēju nodalījums bija nogremdējis tā pakaļgalu zem ūdens, tā ka perpendikulāri gaisā virs ūdens izslējās tikai priekšgals ar vadības kabīni.  
  
"Es tevi ienīstu, Kej!" Jurija iebrēcās, vai pareizāk sakot mēģināja iebrēkties, jo šobrīd pūlējās atklepot kaut vai daļu no tām sasodītajām anti-kolīzijas putām, ko bija sarāvusi iekšā plaušās.  
  
"Vai tev gadījumā nav mēnešreizes?" Keja atsprādzēja drošības jostas. "Es jau neko, bet tu uzvedies kā īsta kuce."  
  
Jurija kampa pēc Kejas, taču uzbrukums pārtrūka pat īsti nesācies, jo drošības jostas atrāva viņu atpakaļ. Viņa patērēja kādu laiku kamēr tikai ar trešo mēģinājumu attaisīja putu pārklātās sprādzes, atbrīvojās un piecēlās kājās. Tajā laikā Keja jau bija izgājusi no kabīnes uz centrālo telpu.  
  
Jurija devās viņai pakal, un jaunās meitenes prātā grozījās slepkavnieciski plāni.  
  
Keja stāvēja blakus lūkai un spaidīja podziņas uz paneļa.  
  
"Es tevi nogalināšu, Kej," Jurija iešņācās. "Lēni un mokoši. Ļoti lēni."  
  
"Vai tavs dators ir cieši iepakots?" Keja pajautāja.  
  
"Ko?" Jurija paskatījās lejup uz plecusomu. "Jā. Kāpēc tu jautā?"  
  
"Es tikai gribēju būt droša," un Keja piespieda avārijas atvēršanas pogu.  
  
Kuterī sāka gāzties iekšā ūdens, sākumā lēni, bet tam iegrimstot arvien dziļāk, arvien straujāk un straujāk.  
  
"Laiks pamest šo vietu," Keja ielēca ezerā un sāka spēcīgi kulstīt ūdeni, peldot prom no grimstošā kutera.  
  
"Es tevi nositīšu, Kej!" Jurija ieaurojās, metoties viņai pakaļ.  
  
  
  
Viņām peldot uz krastu, kuteris lēni un klusi nogrima ezera dzīlēs. Pēc neilga laika Jurija grīļodamās izrāpās uz krasta klintīm un nespēkā turpat sabruka, atklepojot nedaudz aļģainā ezera ūdens, ko bija sarijusies. Keja jau bija viņai pāris metrus priekšā, un šobrīd noņēma matu lentu, izgrieza to un iebāza kabatā.  
  
Jurija atvilka elpu un paskatījās apkārt. Nemanīja nekā pazīstama. Cik gan daudz es tonakt izdzēru, viņa nodomāja, pieceļoties kājās.  
  
Keja saliecās uz priekšu un asi sapurināja galvu, izšļakstos uz visām pusēm ūdens lāses no rudās matu kodeļas. Tad viņa atkal izslējās, izlaida rokas cauri matu cirtām un sāka tās saglauzt atpakaļ, prom no acīm.  
  
Jurija atvēra savu plecusomu un izvilka miniatūru lukturīti. Tas nedeva daudz gaismas, jo bija paredzēts pamatā lai apgaismotu elektroniskās shēmas un citas miniatūras lietas, tomēr gaismas bija pietiekami lai redzētu, ka ūdens nebija ticis iekšā somā. Apmierināta viņa nolika lukturīti vietā un atkal aiztaisīja somu.  
  
"Tas tik bija brauciens, ko?" Keja bija izvilkusi teniskrekliņu no biksēm un patlaban izgrieza tā apakšmalu. "Žakete gan būs jānes uz ķīmisko tīrītavu, ja es to vēl vēlēšos kādreiz vilkt mugurā."  
  
Jurija veltīja Kejai naidpilnu skatienu, un tad atkal saliecās līkumā un sāka klepot, pūloties iztīrīt no plaušām pēdējās ūdens paliekas.  
  
"Es sarijos dievs vien zina cik daudz tā nolādētā ezera, un arī šo to no tām nolādētajām putām, kas noteikti ir kancerogēnas, lai ko arī to ražotājs nepūlētos iestāstīt. Es neesmu laimīga, Kej."  
  
"Vai ir kas tāds ko tu nevarētu norīt?" Keja ļauni pasmīnēja savas draudzenes virzienā. Lai arī krēslā Jurija to nevarēja redzēt, bet viņa to lieliski nojauta pēc indīgā toņa.  
  
"Aizveries, Kej." Jurija izslējās taisni.  
  
"Laikam jau vienīgais veids kā to uzzināt būs uzlauzt tavas dienasgrāmatas šifrēšanas kodus." _Drīzāk jau Elle aizsals nekā man tas izdosies_ , Keja pie sevis nodomāja.  
  
"Tu mēģināji uzlauzt manu dienasgrāmatu?" Jurija aizvainotā tonī painteresējās.  
  
"Ak, nu bet protams, Jurij," Keja izsaucās, sākot soļot uz meža pusi, kas ieskāva ezeru. "Tu taču speciāli atstāj savu laptopu mētājamies apkārt, lai cilvēki varētu pamēģināt tikt tur iekšā un aplūkot visas tās brīnišķīgās programmas. Tu taču esi sajūsmā par to, ka neviens nevar uzlauzt tavu ICE."  
  
_Es viņu nudien vienreiz nožmiegšu_ , Jurija nodomāja pie sevis sekojot Kejai mežā, _lēni un ar lielu baudu_. _Kā gan viņa iedrošinās apgalvot, ka es gūstu baudu tādā perversā veidā_! Protams, ka Jurijai patika tas, ka neviens nespēja uzlauzt viņas dienasgrāmatu, bet tas taču bija attaisnots un pamatots prieks. Viņa par to bija pārliecināta.  
  
  
  
Lai gan klajumā ezermalā vēl bija bijis pietiekami gaišs no zvaigžņotajām debesīm, tiklīdz viņas nonāca koku lapotņu paēnā, lieta palika pavisam nopietna. Abas jaunietes tik tikko treipuļoja uz priekšu pa taku, atrodot ceļu drīzāk ar tausti nekā ar redzi.  
  
Abas divas piepildīja viņas ieskaujošo tumsu ar visāda veida iluzoriem briesmoņiem. Keja domāja par visādiem jukušiem izvarotājiem, kas slapstās tumsā, kamēr Jurija vairāk sliecās uz dažādiem fantastiskiem monstriem un vampīriem.  
  
Kad rēkdams tikko virs koku galotnēm viņām pāri aizšāvās iznīcinātājs, abas panikā iespiedzās un Keja ietrieca tuvāko koku stumbros visu pistoles šautriņu aptveri.  
  
"K-kas tas bija?" Jurija stostīdamās pajautāja no tās vietas, kur trīcēdama gulēja zemē. Tikai tas ka tumsā viņa bija paklupusi pret koka sakni un novēlusies uz vēdera, bija pasargājis viņu no Kejas šautriņām.  
  
"Man liekas... liekas, tas bija... iznīcinātājs. Vai kas cits tāds." Keja apbildēja, noslēpjot tukšo pistoli žaketes kabatā.  
  
"Varen zemu lidoja," Jurija piecēlās kājās.  
  
"Varbūt kaut ko meklē?"  
  
"Varbūt. Teiksim, kādu aizdzītu glābšanas kuteri?" Jurija atbildēja.  
  
"Varbūt. Ko tu saki ja mēs palielinātu mūsu pārvietošanās ātrumu?"  
  
"Jau tiek darīts," Jurija paspraucās garām Kejai un straujā riksī aiztipināja pa taciņu.  
  
Stundu vēlāk viņas bija sasniegušas universitātes teritorijas apgaismoto daļu. Abas divas viņas tagad soļoja pa plāksnēm izklātām, laternu apgaismotām taciņām, pūloties izlikties absolūti mierīgas un pārliecinātas, bet patiesībā abas divas tā vien gaidīja ka kuru katru brīdi viņu priekšā no debesīm nolaidīsies policijas helikopters ar triecienvienību. Jo dziļāk universitātes teritorijā viņas iegāja, jo vairāk cilvēku soļoja visapkārt, daži draugi, daži paziņas, tomēr te nemanīja neviena policista. Dīvainā kārtā, Keja šķita esam mazliet vīlusies.  
  
Abas meitenes sasniedza savu kopmītņu ēku un devās augšup pa kāpnēm.  
  
"Vai rīt mums ir kas svarīgs?" Keja painteresējās.  
  
"Nē. Man liekas, ka rīt būs laboratorijas darbi."  
  
"Tas labi. Es taisos atslēgties tiklīdz kā sasniegšu savu gultu."  
  
"Es arī." Jurija piebalsoja.  
  
"Tikai ne manā gultā," Keja pasmaidīja.  
  
"Aizveries, Kej, vienkārši aizveries."  
  
  
  
  
Nākamajā dienā Keja un Jurija izturējās tā it kā sēdētu uz adatām. Abas bija nervozas un sarāvās katru reizi kad kāds ienāca istabā. Viņu draugi noprata, ka abas draudzenes ir kaut ko nostrādājušas, ne jau nu tā ka tas būtu kāds unikāls notikums, bet daudzi brīnījās, kas gan tas šoreiz ir tik briesmīgs, ja jau abas vaininieces ir tik nervozas.  
  
Pie katras izdevības viņas abas metās pārbaudīt jaunumu lapas, klausījās radio un skatījās vid-ziņas. Dienai progresējot, viņu saspringums pamazām tomēr pārgāja.  
  
Kuteris bija atrasts. Tas bija tikai mazliet apskādēts, pat nogrimšana ezerā nebija tam nodarījusi nekādus lielos bojājumus. Kriminālistikas ekspertu vienība bija to pārmeklējusi, tomēr atrašanās sešas stundas zem ūdens bija parūpējusies lai pierādījumi par aizdzinēju identitāti būtu iznīcināti.  
  
Policija nebija īsti pārliecināta par to, kas patiesībā te bija noticis, un izmeklēšana pēc nedēļas nogūlās atlikto lietu plauktā, gaidot vai neparādīsies kādi jauni fakti. Kuteri aizdzina atpakaļ uz Tsugiumas staciju, un tās administrācija preses konferencē paziņoja, ka tiek pieņemti nopietni mēri, lai kaut kas tāds nākotnē neatkārtotos.  
  
Kad abu meiteņu iekšējās ģenētiskās laboratorijas beidzot bija paveikušas pilnu ciklu, draudzenes nosprieda ka viņam ne tikai ir izdevies to nostrādāt, bet arī ir izdevies palikt nepieķertām.  
  
  
  
Kejas istaba bija daudz nekārtīgāka nekā Jurijas, pa grīdu mētājās izmētāti žurnāli un apģērba detaļas, blakus logam pusizjaukts stāvēja viņas krosa velosipēds, tā ķēde šobrīd mirka pannā ar tīrīšanas šķīdumu.  
  
Grāmatplaukts no melna plastikāta lūza vai pušu zem mangu svara, dažs žurnāls pat bija izvēlies ārā un gulēja zem tā zemē.  
  
Pat vispārējā elektronisko publikāciju laikā joprojām te pastāvēja pieprasījums pēc cietajām kopijām. Kejai vienmēr patika kaut ko turēt savās rokās kad viņa lasīja, un ko gan Jurija spēj saredzēt tai aukstajā, bezpersoniskajā datu nolasītāja ekrānā, viņa nekad nespēja saprast. Protams, ka kaut ko tādu viņa nekad negrasījās atzīt skaļi.  
  
Ja kāds par to painteresējās, Keja mēdza paziņot ka viņa ienīst kokus un priecājas par katru, kas tiek nocirsts pārstrādei papīrā. Protams, šobrīd lielāko daļu papīra ražoja no ģenētiski modificētas ātraudzīgas kaņepāju šķiedras, taču tas Keju neinteresēja.  
  
Vienā telpas stūrī stāvēja mazliet apbružāta ģitāra un lielizmēra sintezators. Nevarēja teikt, ka Keja prastu spēlēt, bet viņai patika radīt troksni. Viņas izklaides centrs, lai arī ne tik profesionāls vai ar augstām tehnoloģijām pārpildīts kā Jurijai, toties lepojās ar milzīgām tumbām.  
  
Arī viņas rakstāmgalds un dators izcēlās uz pārējās istabas fona. Ne uz ne ap tiem nebija nekādas nekārtības. Protams, abus divus arī klāja viegla putekļu kārtiņa.  
  
Šobrīd Keja gulēja uz gultas, viņas rokās atradās pārnēsājamais datu nolasītājs, un meitene caurskatīja universitātes avīzes personīgo sludinājumu nodaļu, viņasprāt vissmieklīgāko no visām nodaļām.  
  
Jurija sēdēja uz grīdas blakus gultai un mētāja spēļu kārtis pa cepuri, kas atradās blakus durvīm, kādus divus metrus no viņas.  
  
"Hei Jurij!" Keja uzsauca.  
  
"Hei Kej," Jurija nosūtīja vēl vienu kārti cepurē.  
  
"Ali atkal meklē partneri savām speciālajām attiecībām, sievieti kas spētu viņu saprast," Keja iesmējās.  
  
"Šogad jau sesto reizi, vai ne?" Jurija aizlidināja vēl vienu kārti, šoreiz tā atsitās pret durvīm un novēlās zemē blakus cepurei.  
  
"Man liekas ka šī būs jau septītā. Tu zini ko es padomāju..."  
  
"Jūs būtu jauks pāris."  
  
"Nē," Keja pieslējās sēdus gultā. "Es par to nedomāju, mis Samaitātība."  
  
"Mana visdziļākā atvainošanās."  
  
"Tātad, es padomāju," Keja apsviedās gultā otrādi, tā ka tagad viņa noraudzījās uz Juriju no augšas. "ka mūsu mazais jaukais piedzīvojums patiesībā bija tīri jauks, pareizi?"  
  
"Laikam jau tā var teikt..."  
  
"Bet jāatzīst, ka tam pietrūka mazliet asuma."  
  
"Asuma?"  
  
"Iedomājies, īsts, vārp-spējīgs kuģis, tas gan būtu interesanti."  
  
"Keja." Jurija brīdinoši iesāka.  
  
"Tātad Alberana kuģubūvētava ir tikai viena lēciena attālumā, astoņu stundu ceļš, un biļetes ir pietiekami lētas lai mēs varētu tās atļauties."  
  
"Keja." Jurijas tonis palika ledaināks.  
  
"Protams, ka mēs nevarēsim aizdzīt pabeigtu kuģi, bet iedomājies kādu pusuzbūvētu, kurā jau ir samontēti korpusa stiprinājumi, ievietots dzinējs un vārp-serde, tādam taču nevajadzētu būt pārāk stipri apsargātam?"  
  
"Keja." Ja Jurijas tonis patiesi būtu tik auksts kā izklausījās, tad temperatūra istabā šobrīd jau tuvotos absolūtajai nullei.  
  
"Protams, ka mums būs jāvalkā skafandri, bet..."  
  
Visu pārējo, ko Keja bija gatava sacīt, pārtrauca ass dūres sitiens pa viņas žokli no apakšas. Kejas galva atsitās atpakaļ, viņa gandrīz nokoda sev mēles galiņu, un apakšžoklis šķita esam palicis nejūtīgs un lāgā nekustējās.  
  
Keja paskatījās lejup, kur Jurija jau gaidīja, rokas sažņaugtas dūrēs, labā atvilkta atpakaļ, gatava atkārtot sitienu. Viņa aptaustīja žokli, lauzts tas nebija, bet varēja paredzēt, ka zilums rīt būs pamatīgs.  
  
"Keja, ja tu vēl reizi kaut vai padomāsi nostrādāt kaut ko tādu, es tevi saplosīšu mazos asiņainos gabaliņos, vai tu mani saprati?"  
  
"Laikam jau tev ir taisnība," Keja saberzēja žokli. Patiesību sakot, viņa bija sākusi nožēlot savus vārdus gandrīz tūlīt pat pēc tam, kad tos bija izteikusi, bet nevarēja jau tā vienkārši atzīt sevi par muļķi. "Tomēr, tu man iesiti." Keja uzmanīgi pastiepa roku sev aiz muguras. "Tāda rīcība ir sodāma ar noslānīšanu!" Un viņa iekrāva Jurijai ar spilvenu.  
  
Keja paguva vēl trīs reizes pamatīgi iebelzt Jurijai, iekams viņas draudzene pati tika pie spilvena.  
  
Pēc tam viss ātri pārvērtās kārtējā izplosīšanās lēkmē.  
  
Beigas.

 


End file.
